


Save Me! (I'm too young to die)

by MrsGeeWay92, MyChemicalEnd



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bullying, Eating Disorders, M/M, May be triggering for some, Mental Health Issues, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, self-hate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:59:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsGeeWay92/pseuds/MrsGeeWay92, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalEnd/pseuds/MyChemicalEnd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Where was I? Everything seemed to snag at me and pull me back until I was completely tangled in something. I was like an animal ensnared in a trap.'</p><p>Some people don't realise what they're worth until they're forced to. Gerard needs a chance to prove to himself how much he really means to his friends, but he never seems to get one; he's too busy pushing everyone away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Save me from my self-destruction

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Thank You For The Venom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/694964) by [AngelandCollins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelandCollins/pseuds/AngelandCollins), [MyChemicalFanFictions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalFanFictions/pseuds/MyChemicalFanFictions). 



> So MrsGeeWay92 helped me to add to this and I hope to continue working with her on this. (She's pretty good!)  
> See you all at the end of this chapter!  
> xoMCE
> 
> (This chapter is from Gerard's P.O.V.)

_Where was I? All I could see was dark trees surrounding me… A piercing scream filled the air, but there was no-one around. God knows what was happening, but it was something bad, something awful. The moon was almost completely hidden, except for a fraction of it that glinted like a razor. As I tore through the forest, everything seemed to snag at me and pull me back until I was completely tangled in something. Where they ropes or just brambles? Neither, it seemed. Spikes were digging into my skin and causing blood to drip down my arms, legs, everywhere. Mikey appeared in front of me and I shouted to him, so glad to see a familiar figure, but he ignored me. Why did he ignore me, his own brother? Couldn’t he hear me? I squealed and writhed as the pain grew more and more unbearable and until my ghostly pale body had a red shine to it. I was like an animal ensnared in a trap. As I continued to fight the sharp wire, Ray, Bob and Frank appeared out of a forming mist, all dressed in black from head to toe. They stood, watching me struggle, their faces blank and uncaring._

_“We can help, let us help.” It was the only thing I heard them say, until hissing whispers that swallowed me up;_

_“They’re coming for you.”_

_“Run. Run for your life…”_

_They were getting louder every time they repeated, but these didn’t belong to any of my friends surrounding me. Then I recognised Frankie’s voice, and only his voice. I focused on him as he knelt down beside me._

_“Let us help, we want to help…”_

_I wanted to give them permission to save me from this torture, but my voice came out as a squeak, and with every passing second, I kept on losing more and more blood and growing weaker and weaker. The others were chanting unrecognisable words now, and moving closer. No!  Everything was beginning to close in, getting darker like the moon had been dimmed… The next thing I know, I’m falling, but I don’t know what into except that it’s crimson and sticky…_

I jerked awake and instantly felt the pain shoot through my body. There was no blood, just sweat and scars. If it weren’t for that nightmare, I could have happily continued sleeping.

  ** _‘You deserve to live in that nightmare for the rest of eternity.’_**

They were so vicious after I’d woken up, but I’d love to sleep forever. To have the ruthless bullying cease, to bring an end to the voices in my head.

**_‘Why don’t you just do it? Stop being such a baby about everything.’_ **

The words hurt. It was like getting pricked by thorns. I suddenly craved metal against my wrist. To feel blood spill over my skin. I hadn’t even been awake for five minutes and already I wanted to add to the scratches along my arms, thighs and stomach. That was where the most pain came from, my belly. I had so many cuts there that I couldn’t even lie on my front without screaming in agony. Inside, it felt like I’d eaten fucking pins and needles, but I was learning to ignore that like I could ignore the growling noises my stupid guts made.

**_‘Stop complaining, you do it to yourself. You want it.’_ **

‘I want to be skinny. I want to be as beautiful as Frank.’

**_‘You could never be as good-looking as him. Not in a million years.’_ **

‘If I lose a few pounds and get my hair sorted…’

**_‘Like that’s possible. You’d never get tattoos like him, either. You’re scared of needles, you motherfucking baby.’_ **

‘I’m not scared of razors, though.’

**_‘You can hardly live without them. You’re dependant on them.’_ **

They made so much sense with everything they said.

“Gerard?”

‘Thanks for ruining my plan, Mikey...’

 He kicked the bottom of the door until it swung open, banging against the wall.

“Ever heard of knocking?” I was still wrapped in the blankets.

‘Please don’t pull the covers off of me; I don’t want you to see my scars.’

**_‘Selfish…’_ **

It was more of an unnerving whisper than an insult, but it stung.

“Is my jacket in here? I can’t find it anywhere.” Oh shit. I forgot that I’d used his jacket to cover my arms when mom came home yesterday. What if he noticed the stains…? He went to peer under my bed.

“Mikey, it’s not in here. I’m not even dressed. Please get out.” If he saw anything under there, I was as good as dead. He’d just tell the others and probably our parents too.

**_‘He could get help for you, but you’d rather suffer.’_ **

“What is wrong with you lately? You never used to mind me coming in here.” He stopped searching and stared at me.

“Nothing, Mikes. Just, nothing.” I sighed. “Go finish getting ready for school.”

**_‘He’ll think you don’t care anymore. That it’s all about you, you, you.’_ **

“Fine. You want me to fuck off, I will.” With that, he stormed out as quietly as he’d come in. I heard him stamp upstairs.

**_‘Good going, idiot. You’ve ruined his jacket anyway. He’ll find out.’_ **

I slid out of bed, made sure that all my drawing equipment, sleeping pills, bottles and god knows what else were still hidden, and went upstairs to the bathroom. No-one was around. I crept in and blinked a few times as the light flashed into life. The mirror seemed to taunt me.

**_‘Look at yourself, you ugly fuck. Your scars almost disappear in all that fat. When was even the last time you showered?’_ **

Sinking to the floor, I clenched my fists in the greasy black bundle that was my hair. What was the point of all this? I was trying to lose weight; I hadn’t eaten for weeks, probably months. I’d lost all proper track of time a long while ago.

**_‘If you weren’t such a freak, maybe people would like you more. Maybe Frank would like you more.’_ **

How I wished I could shut that voice up and throw away the key. I’d just have to try my best to ignore it. But I did want Frank to like me more.

‘He’s already my best friend, I don’t know why, but he is,’

**_‘Be grateful for that. Stop thinking that he’d want to be anything else.’_ **

‘Maybe he will be one day. One day…’

Suddenly, mother’s voice broke me free of my thoughts.

“Gerard! Mikey! You’re going to be late again!”

Shit. I can’t afford to keep being late and I know that Mikey will walk to school alone if I’m not ready. That’s not something that appeals to me. Maybe I can apologise to him if I get going now.

I hate it when he’s angry at me.


	2. I'm not sure if it matters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title from Get Busy Living Or Get Busy Dying - Fall Out Boy.  
> (Written by MyChemicalEnd)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by the wonderful SparkyStark! Hope you enjoy this chapter from Frank's P.O.V.!  
> xoMCE

I’d come round to the Way’s house after our shitty day at school in an attempt to try and get some help from Mikey on advanced algebra. It could’ve been going better, and it was only us two there so there wasn’t anyone to tell him off for ripping pages out of my book.

“Can’t you just help me to start with so I have some paper left for the homework?”

“You have to learn, Frank.” He could be so infuriating, especially since he was only just older than me, not by much, but he would still act all high and mighty. He expected to get away with murder.

I groaned, and then shut my mouth when I received the death-stare. He’d been in the worst mood I’d ever seen him in since the incident this morning. It’d pissed him off so much this time because they nearly broke his spectacles and had run off with his lunch money, though Bob had soon gotten it back for him.

“Can you at least explain it _clearly_?”

Instead of a one-to-one chat on algebraic fractions, I got a folder thrown at my head. Better than nothing, I supposed. As I began to fill up my remaining seven pages, we settled back into silence until the door slammed downstairs.

“That’ll be Gee, then,” Mikey mumbled.

“You gonna see if he’s okay? He’s had a pretty tough day…” I thought back to this morning. He’d always been bullied. Name-calling, pushing, shoving. They’d never done that, though. I’d picked up the pieces of the drawings and placed them in my bag. I’d spent most of recess staring at them. God, he was good. The comic book style doodles were coloured with bright sharpies and jumped off the page.

“He’ll want to be left alone.” Mikey didn’t even look up from his books. He proceeded to furiously cross something out. “Go talk to him yourself, if you want.” 

I got up from the floor, picking up my almost empty bag. “Okay, I will.”

I couldn’t understand how he could be like this about his brother, so insensitive and dismissive. Mikey couldn’t hold anything against anyone if he tried.

‘It’s just a sibling thing. Not like I’d understand about brothers…’

Trudging across the room, I was stopped in the doorway because Mikey demanded that I did so.

“Frank, shut the door when you go out, will you?”

I sighed, but I obeyed, although it involved more slamming than shutting. I jumped down most of the stairs and knocked on Gerard’s door.

“Hey, Gee? Can I come in?” There was a pause and I heard scuffling, like he was frantically trying to hide something. “Gee?”

“One minute.”

He was definitely trying to cover something up.

“Okay, come in.” He sounded a little drained, but could I blame him after the day he’d had?

I’d only talked to him at school, or when he came up to check on Mikey if we were here, and we were pretty good friends, but I’d never been in here. It was like a cave in that room. There was barely any light and there was only really a bed, bedside table and a wardrobe, though it was being put to little use as most of his clothes were lying on the floor.

“Turn the light on if you want.” I flicked the switch and the solitary bulb flashed into life. I glanced around the now illuminated walls. There were a lot of posters and drawings, and I mean a lot. I recognised some of the posters from his notebooks.

“What did you want?” He was quiet and sounded a little defensive. I slung my bag down in front of where he was sat in the corner. He looked up at me, puzzled.

“Your drawings,” I explained. “I didn’t want to leave them where they were.” I paused and sat down next to him. “I-I had a look at them,” I gestured to my bag.

He opened the satchel and peered in. “Oh, those? They’re only quick sketches. Pretty shit, but I had fun doing them.” Pain filled his voice as if it were part of his soul that they’d ripped up and not some pieces of paper.

“They’re amazing! I really like the Batman one. And, I… um, I tried putting them back together…” I took one out and placed it on the floor. It was only cellotaped on the back, but I’d tried. He gave a small smile.

“Thanks, Frank. But they’re not really anything now. Take them if you want.” He moved, starting to try and push them into my hands before shifting his gaze onto me. God, his eyes were beautiful. Brown, green if the light hit them right. But dull as if any happiness had been sucked out of them.

“I fixed them for you.” I nudged them away. Gerard nodded and held onto them.

“I can see.  You didn’t have to.” He reached in and took the others. “Thank you. I’ll put them back on my wall.”

“Are you sure there’s any room for them?” He gave a light laugh. I don’t think I’d ever heard or seen him laugh before, or at least not in a very long time.  Those slightly crooked teeth couldn’t have looked half-way as gorgeous on anyone else. Getting up, he walked across the cold floor to assess a patch of empty wall.

“Frankie, could you pass me a pin from that little tray?” He pointed back to a black ash-tray with push-pins flowing over its sides on the desk next to his bed. I picked up four different coloured pins and passed him one.

Taking hold on the other sketches, he took the other three pins and then stepped back and looked down at me.

“Does that look okay?” His real smile had disappeared, but he’d plastered on a fake one in an attempt to replace it.

“Yeah.” What else could I say? ‘Everything about you looks okay’? Apart from everything about him was more than okay; it was brilliant. There was a pause until Gee spoke.

“Is that all you wanted?” I paused for a brief moment, a little confused. Did he want me to go? I’d only just got here, but he had looked uncomfortable when I brought up this morning.

I nodded and went to the door.

“D’you want your bag?” I shuffled back over and picked it up.

“Nearly forgot.” I smiled. “See you tomorrow?”

“Yeah, tomorrow. Have fun with your homework.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping to update this every Tuesday/Wednesday, so please stay tuned!


	3. I used to obsess over living...

 

  
**_‘He made the effort for you and you nearly threw it back in his face. He knows what those pictures mean to you.’_ **

I hadn’t been able to shake the voices away. I never could. They were always there. Always. I felt so guilty for what I’d said.  _‘Is that all you wanted?’_  As if that didn’t sound like I wanted him to go away. I had wanted him to stay, but I didn’t have the chance to cover up the latest cuts on my arms and I could feel the blood soaking through my hoodie.

  
**_‘They offered to talk to you. You’re bringing it upon yourself.’_ **

  
It was like having a personal demon living in my head. I always knew I was different, but now I wasn’t just different, I was that kid no-one like. The kid who everyone took the piss out of. That kid with ‘problems’, or so they all said.

  
Frank had never been in my room before; he didn’t know how dark it was, how I liked to hide away from the world. It was how I disappeared. He chose his moments. I’d only just come in and found my razor blade, only just drawn it across my arm when I heard him knocking. He probably heard me rushing around, hiding the blade and dragging a long sleeved garment out of my closet. Hopefully, he didn’t suspect anything. I didn’t need him telling everyone I was a cutter. They’d find something else to call me at school; emo.

  
**_‘You’re starting to get selfish, Way. Did you even bother seeing if your little brother was okay before you grabbed that blade? No. He gets bullied too.’_ **

  
It was only nine. Mikey would still be awake.

  
**_‘You need to start helping him instead of wallowing in self-pity. You’ll mess_**   **him _up.’_**

  
I took out the band-aids I kept in my school bag and made sure all the cuts were covered before I grabbed my pyjamas. Plain black, that way if anything started bleeding, no-one would notice. I didn’t bother closing the door behind me; things were well out of sight. I walked slowly up the stairs and gently knocked on the door.

  
“Mikes? You awake?”

  
“Just come in, Gee.” What had happened now? He sounded fed-up. I suppose that’s kid-brothers for you.

  
“Are you okay, after today, I mean?”

  
He shook his head. He’d taken his glasses off and was sitting on his bed. Turning to look at me, I felt that rush of guilt again.

  
“Where were you? They put me in the locker again.”

  
**_‘And where were you? In the bathroom, crying. Selfish.’_ **

  
“Sorry, Mikes. I was real busy, y’know?” I was lying through my teeth. My horribly crooked teeth.

  
“But I’m your brother.” Oh, God. He was gonna cry. That boy sure knew how guilt-trips worked. I sat next to him and put an arm around him.

  
“I’m sorry. They didn’t hurt you too much, did they?” He released a pitiful sob.

  
“I’m sick of it though, Gee. You’re meant to look out for me.” Shrugging me off, he punched me in the stomach, and I had to stop myself giving into the pain and squealing. I suppose I deserved it. After all, that’s what I’d been doing while he’d been shoved in someone’s stinking locker.

  
**_‘He’s right. You’re meant to look out for him. You’re family.’_ **

  
“Just go away, Gerard. You’re no help.”

  
**_‘See? He doesn’t want you here messing things up.’_ **

  
“Do you want to talk to mom or anything?” Maybe I should try and shut the voices out, try to make things better.

  
“JUST GET OUT!” Mikey yelled. He never shouted at me. Jeez, he must have felt so damn bad earlier. I looked at him, then got up.

  
“Sorry, Mikey…”

  
**_‘Sorry? Is that all you’ve got? He’s getting bullied because he’s your brother.’_ **

  
What was I supposed to say? ‘I wish I wasn’t so self-absorbed and depressed?’ He grunted and lay out, turning his back to me.  
“Goodnight, Michael,” I whispered softly. With that, I went back to my room and back to the torment inside my head.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the latest chapter. Sorry that's it's a little later than I said but I was hoping that MrsGeeWay92 would get back to me.  
> xoMCE


	4. I'll be just fine (but really, I'm not).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww... what the hell. You guys may as well have this all now! (But chapter five will be be uploaded on Tuesday/Wednesday, no sooner, no later!)  
> xoMCE

 

I was sat in my normal place, right at the back of the class. Bob was in front of me, Ray at the desk opposite, but where was Gerard? He was never late. Mikey rushed over, avoiding the comments made by the other kids.

“Hey, Mikey. Where’s your brother?”

He stared at me. “Why should I know, I’m not his keeper.”

“You’re his brother, though. Is he even coming?” He just shrugged and started talking to Ray. The bell was about to go when a black-clad Gerard sauntered in. The normal morning routine ensued.

As he bent down to pick his notebook off the floor, I noticed that something was wrong. He was shaking. I didn’t go over to him because he always said that we should stay out of it all. The white laces of his converse had something on. They’d got a kind of brown stain on them. ‘Probably just mud…’

When he finally joined us, the others just carried on talking.

“You okay, Gee?” Stupid question; he obviously wasn’t.

“Yeah, fine. I’m sorry if it seemed like I wanted rid of you yesterday.” He wasn’t even looking at me, just at the floor. He sounded like he was crying. It certainly explained his trembling.

“You don’t need to apologise, you had a rough day yesterday.” ‘ _And every other day…’_ I thought.

He pulled out his pencil case and flicked through the brightly coloured pages of his sketch pad. The superheroes on them looked as if they could jump out from the pages and fight the bastards at the front of the class, I’m sure Gerard would love for that to happen. I didn’t want to seem too forward or protective or anything, but I had to know why he was so late.

“Been somewhere this morning?”

“Hmm?” He was in a world of his own. Maybe that was best for him.

“You’re real late.”

“Am I?” He lifted his head and glanced over at the clock. “Yeah, I guess I am.”

“Did you have something to do?”

He nodded, still not really with what I was saying. Probably just taking any excuse I was giving him. I lowered my voice, almost whispering,

“You know that you can talk to me if something’s wrong, right?”

“Nothing’s wrong, Frankie. Don’t worry. Everything’s fine.” He looked up, met my gaze. He didn’t sound fine. He didn’t look it, either. His cheeks were tear-streaked and his eyes were red and puffy.

“Gee, you don’t have to tell me what the matter is, but please don’t say you’re fine when you’re not.”

“I’m not lying!” Everyone had turned to stare at him. He put his head back down and mumbled, “I’m not lying…”

There had to be a reason why Mikey had shown an apparent lack of care for his brother’s whereabouts.

“Has something happened at home?”

He sat, scribbling away at a skeletal figure, taking his time to answer as though he was trying to think up a story to give me.

“Just me and Mikes. He was a little annoyed about the whole locker thing last night. Guess I should have done something about it to begin with.”

Mikey turned around and shot a glare at us both before going back to discussing whatever he was discussing with Ray.

“Oh, right.” That wasn’t all, but I didn’t push him any further. Instead, I tried to change the subject. “Are you coming over tonight?”

“To yours?”

“Of course, Gee. Where else would I mean?”

He shrugged and continued with his bone-man.

“Yeah, I’ll come.”

No sooner had he replied, than the bell rung to signify the beginning of lesson. We all got up and went to our math classes.


	5. You look pretty low.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard's P.O.V.

First lesson. I should be in math, but I was sat here instead. This had become part of my daily routine, hiding out in the bathrooms. I wondered why someone, one of the teachers specifically, hadn’t found anything out about it yet. Frank had seen me come in here, but, thank God, he hadn’t followed me.

 

**_‘He didn’t follow because he doesn’t care.’_ **

 

I hadn’t meant to shout at him.

 

**_‘You didn’t even apologise. What’s he gonna think of you now?’_ **

 

In here, I was alone with the voices. The voices and the blade. I brought it everywhere with me now because I panicked if I couldn’t hold it. They nearly found it when they’d tipped my bag out. Thankfully, I'd hidden it well and luckily it stayed in the lining. No one would think to look there for it, right? Well, hopefully no one would think to look for it at all. That would be preferable. I didn't want anyone else to have this kind of addiction, or know I had it. It wouldn’t be fair on them to burden themselves with it.

 

**_‘Maybe your brother has the same idea. Maybe_ ** **he _gets so upset he takes a knife to_ his _skin. Maybe_ he _becomes addicted to the feeling of numbness. What if he hides it in_ his _bag?’_**

 

But Mikey wouldn’t do that, would he? I knew they all picked on him too, but he wouldn’t let it get to him that much. At least, I hoped not. But if he did, if he really did ever do it, if he ever felt that low, he would come talk to me. I'm his big brother. He'd tell me, right? So I could help him. He  _would_  trust me, wouldn't he?

 

**_‘They’d leave him alone if you weren’t his brother. He doesn’t want to get shoved in some kids storage space. He doesn’t want to get treated like shit. You don’t even help him.’_ **

 

Yesterday I’d sat in here while they threw him around. I’d probably do the same today. And the next day. And every day until I die. I'd never do anything to stop people physically picking on my brother. It was sad that I knew that. It was worse that it was my problem. The sooner I was gone, the sooner it would stop and the sooner I’d stop having to feel so guilty about it all.

 

**_‘You awful excuse for a human being. Self-centred bastard. Too self-pitying to even stick up for your little brother.’_ **

 

It made me sick to think that the voice was right; to  _know_  that the voice was right. Realising I was so useless, I couldn't help but reach for the blade. It wasn't a choice; it was more of a reaction to negative feelings. Not a reaction I wanted, but one I had come to acquire.

 

I felt the tears run down my face but I paid them no attention. I couldn't even do this without crying, how pathetic was I?

 

**_‘Keep going. You're doing the whole world a favour. Why don't you go a little deeper?'_ **

 

I sobbed. Why didn't I? The voice was right. I heard the bell ring and jumped. I'd been doing this, just sat here, for an hour? It didn't seem that way, but it always surprised me how much of my life I manage to waste. I supposed I should have gone to my next lesson. But I didn't. I couldn't. There was too much blood and too little time to cover it without being too suspicious. I’d either have to be extremely late once I’d got the blood and my tears to stop, or not bother turning up until this afternoon.

It’s not like anyone cares if I don’t turn up.

So I sat there and I kept going, and going, and going. I kept at it until all I could see was red, as if my arm was a canvas covered in congealing paint.

 

When it got to that stage, I knew I couldn't do any more. I knew I had to stop and I did. It was another one of those pesky reaction things. Once I start feeling light-headed, I know I’ve gone too far. That’s something I have to control. At least this is something I can choose to do myself.

 

**_‘Stupid freak; think you’re smart trying to bleed to death in the school bathroom? Think someone would care if they walked in and found you dead on the floor? Think again, fatty.’_ **

 

Grimacing, I set about covering them; wrapping lengths of stained bandage I had in my bag around my forearms and then pulled my hoodie on. I’d have to wash it soon. The blood was already drying and stiffening the material.

Making sure that my tears were dry and that it didn’t appear too obvious that I had, I was, crying, I opened the door and peaked out to check the corridor. Empty.

Perfect. At least I wouldn’t have to explain to anyone why I wasn’t in class. I had history next on the other side of the building, so I had time to dawdle a little. I’d barely walked five steps away from the toilets before I saw Mikey pinned against some kid’s locker.

“Where’s your fucking money, Way? Give it to your brother and hope we’d leave you alone?”

I couldn’t just let this happen, could I?

**_‘Why don’t you do the decent thing and act like you care about him for once?’_ **

I swallowed. It would only get worse if I got involved.

“I-I don’t have any!” He sounded terrified.

I could hear the jocks laughing.

“Sure you don’t. Well, I guess that means another day in my locker, doesn’t it?”

The tallest member of the gang opened the door and snorted. Mikey was crying by now, begging them to take his bag and leave him alone.

“Why would we want this junk? Take it with you!”

With a final chuckle, both the bag and my brother were bundled into the tiny space. As he tried to lash out at them, he caught sight of me in the corner of his eye. Pure betrayal, that’s what I saw.

Great way to go, Gerard. Great way to go.

Before they could turn on me, I turned around and trotted down the corridor, muttering a silent apology to my brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm trying to write next weeks chapter, but I'm really struggling due to family problems and also myself. I can't say when the next chapter will be uploaded, but hopefully before christmas.  
> I'm sorry for being such a shitty writer.  
> xoMCE


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A note

So the whole hiatus thing I have with this fic is going to continue, but I might be starting back on this. The thing is, I haven't even looked at it for almost 6 months so getting back into it might be difficult. I will try to put something up, though. I have almost three months until I'm at college so I have time.  
Also, the whole family issue thing is over; my grandma beat cancer!  
I will have time to spend on my fics and series, old, new and in progress (such as this one).  
I hope y'all will stick around to see what I come up with!

Many thanks and best wishes,  
xoMCE

**Author's Note:**

> So I've got most of this fic written out and ready to be edited. There may be some errors in this and I would love if you could help me find these so I can correct them.  
> At the start of writing this, I was reading Thank You For The Venom by MyChemicalFanFictions, which is brilliant. I was also listening to Helena for 12 hours straight.  
> (I will apologise in advance for terrible time-keeping, but I will try my absolute best.)  
> xoMCE


End file.
